


Moonlight

by svrsxsnp



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svrsxsnp/pseuds/svrsxsnp
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Kudos: 1





	Moonlight

In the beginning, all I could remember was the pain. A bright, searing pain that coursed through my entire being. I felt violent shudders rip through my body and a strangled, hoarse scream tore through my clenched teeth. I arched my neck and leaned my head into the ground. I thought I might pass out. How much time had passed? What was happening to me? I couldn’t discern my location apart from being outside. 

In my mind, I begged for death. I pleaded to whatever higher being there may be to please take me away. To make the suffering end. At this point, I believed there wasn’t one. I tried desperately to remember what happened to me but my mind was blank. Erased of every memory I had, or so it felt. I was numbingly empty. Devoid of what little life I had lived. The only thing I could remember was the pain. I tried to open my eyes. One last look at the world around me. However, the pain would ripple through me in overwhelming waves and I would squeeze my eyes shut tight, trying to fight back against it. My nails dug into the soft, damp earth that I was lying on. When I could manage to open my eyes for longer than just a few seconds I was able to see that I was in a clearing in the woods. Taking in the foliage between blinks in the dim, grey morning light I could see that I was still in Forks. 

I attempted to sit up but the second I moved to do so I let out another scream that ricocheted off of the surrounding forest, birds flying for their resting spot in the treetops. Clearly, I had broken my ribs. Only then had I become aware of my difficulties breathing. I tried to move my left leg. It was broken. I slammed back down on the ground hard and huffed out a grunt. I was going to die here. 

_I've never given much thought to how I would die._

While my vision was limited my other senses were heightened. I could smell the distinct scent of blood, metallic and sharp, cutting the air like a knife. I was sure it was coming from somewhere on my person. Mostly, I felt as if I could hear for miles around me. Everything was so loud. At about the same time I noticed my heightened hearing I heard the sound of someone quickly approaching at what seemed like an inhuman speed. Their scent proceeded them before they arrived. One was cold almost no scent and the other, so sickly sweet it almost made me nauseous. Suddenly, a burst of violence rippled through me and I knew it had to do with the newcomers' scents. Without my control or knowledge, my body began to twist, like an animal trying to intimidate its prey. The second I moved pain sent shock waves through my body and I fell to the ground again. It felt as if every single inch of my body was on fire. I screamed, gasping for air. This time I knew I would pass out. My vision started to fade but before I lost all sight, I watched the two figures. The female stood several steps back but the male walked slightly closer. 

_She's turning. Why would someone leave her here alone and not finish her off?_ I heard his voice clearly but his mouth never moved. _I have to keep Bella at a safe distance._

“Edward, what’s...,” I heard the girl say and saw him quickly stop her from moving closer by stretching his arm out to his side. She stopped moving, a little stunned. Then the world faded black just as he crouched in front of me, his ice-cold touch on my bloodied wrists, checking for a pulse.


End file.
